


Death Doth Come

by Marta



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-18
Updated: 2005-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An extending and slight reworking of the Barrow-wight's song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Doth Come

Chill be wind o'er hills of death  
That takes away your mortal breath  
And drives all comfort from your mind  
And brings on darkness, deaf and blind.  
For death doth come for one and all,  
Some in spring and some in fall,  
For elf and man, and halfling too:  
And on this day it calls for you.

Cold be hand and heart and bone,  
And cold be long sleep under stone:  
Ne'er more to wake on stony bed,  
Till Sun doth fail and Moon lies dead.  
In black chill wind the waters die,  
And still on stone here let them lie,  
Till Darkest Lord lifts up his hand  
O'er lifeless sea and withered land.


End file.
